


Rozalia

by enntsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, trans mężczyzna, transfobia, złe zaimki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝- Po co to wszystko? Po co ta suknia?- A w czym innym chciałabyś pójść na weselę?(...)W garniturze i krótkich włosach. Z myślą, że jestem facetem - powiedziała w myślach, bo na głos w życiu nie odważyłaby się  wypowiedzieć tych słów.❞» to tylko fragmenty dłuższego opowiadania pochodzącego z 2017 roku





	Rozalia

**Pięć lat temu.**

Rozalia nie rozumiała.

Nie rozumiała, czemu dorośli byli tak uparci i zawzięcie kupowali jej sukienki, chociaż wyraźnie prosiła o ciuchy dla chłopców.

Nie rozumiała, czemu kazano jej zapuszczać włosy, chociaż ciągle powtarzała, że marzy o krótkich.

Nie rozumiała, czemu matka codziennie robiła jej makijaż.

Nie rozumiała, czemu wołają na nią Rozalia, chociaż ciągle im powtarzała, że jest Karolem.

Naprawdę nie rozumiała, dlaczego inni wciąż decydowali o wszystkim za nią i typowym dla dorosłych tonem mówili te swoje mądrości:

„Bo ty to nagle z jakimiś dziwnym pomysłami wyskakujesz", chociaż była taka od zawsze.

„Za kilka lat ci się odwidzi"

„Ty jeszcze nic o sobie nie wiesz, jesteś dzieckiem!", chociaż wcale nie była taka młoda.

„Będziesz żałować."

„Zepsujesz sobie życie.", bo przecież oni – ludzie, którzy na siłę wpychali jej wszystko, co różowe, słodkie i dziewczęce, wcale go nie psuli.

Lustro.

Głupie lustro, a w nim jej odbicie – mała, chuda dziewczynka z rudymi lokami i piegami, ubrana w piękną, różową suknię z koronkami i wstążkami.

Głupią suknie.

Z głupimi koronkami i wstążkami.

Z głupim dekoltem, a co za tym idzie - z głupimi, dobrze wyeksponowanymi cyckami, których równie dobrze mogłoby nie być.

I jeszcze głupsze buty na obcasie.

— Nie rozumiem. — Obróciła się wokół własnej osi. Ostrożnie, ale bez gracji. Nadepnęła na zbyt długą kokardę, guzik odleciał od sukni, ale staruszka stojąca obok dziewczyny zdawała się tego nie dostrzegać.

— Czego nie rozumiesz? — spytała.

— Po co to wszystko? Po co ta suknia?

— A w czym innym chciałabyś pójść na weselę? — Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, odpowiedź niezbyt ją obchodziła. Poprawiła jedną z kokardek, a potem uśmiechnęła się radośnie i wyjęła z szuflady kosmetyki. Podała je dziewczynie. — Popraw ten swój makijaż — poleciła i wyszła z pokoju.

Na twarzy Rozalii pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. Trzymane w dłoniach kosmetyki wydawały się być równie głupie i niepotrzebne, co całą reszta.

A w czym innym chciałabyś pójść na weselę?

W garniturze i krótkich włosach. Z myślą, że jestem facetem — powiedziała w myślach, bo na głos w życiu nie odważyłaby się wypowiedzieć tych słów.

**Cztery lata temu.**

To naprawdę niesamowite, jak głupi są dorośli — pomyślała Rozalia, gdy jej matka spytała ją o to, kiedy znajdzie sobie chłopaka.

Spytała po kłótni.

Kłótni o orientację.

Kłótni zakończonej słowami „odwidzi ci się".

**Trzy lata temu.**

— Jak ty sobie znajdziesz chłopaka? — marudziła jej babcia.

Włosy.

Rude pukle leżały na ziemie, podczas gdy kolejne dopiero na nią spadały, a Rozalię zaczęły nachodzić wątpliwości.

Jej rodzice, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, wyjechali na tydzień, więc pomyślała, że to będzie idealna okazja na dokonanie kilku istotnych zmian. Wyrzuciła wszystkie suknie i spódnice. Pozbyła się niewygodnych, denerwujących staników. Potem chwyciła za nożyczki. Początkowa radość stopniowo przeradzała się w strach, a kiedy zjawiła się babcia, prawie zaczęła panikować i płakać.

Oni mnie zabiją — pomyślała, patrząc w lustro na swoją twarz, która bez makijażu wyglądała o wiele lepiej. Chłopięco. Ślicznie. — Ale nie dla nich... ale co mnie obchodzi ich zdanie? Ale... a jak wywalą mnie z domu? Nie, nie zrobią tego... ale... jeśli jednak? — Nożyczki wypadły z jej dłoni.

— Babciu.

— Tak?

— Zabierz mnie do fryzjera.

**Dwa lata temu.**

— O co chodzi? — Rozalia zmarszczyła brwi, gdy jej matka nagle wpadła do pokoju.

Ledwie zapanowała nad sobą i zwalczyła odruch zamknięcia laptopa, na którego ekranie wyświetlały się zdjęcia najróżniejszych kobiet.

Spokojnie, przecież ona tego nie widzi — pomyślała Rozalia i uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

— Muszę ci kogoś przedstawić!

— Przedstawić...?

— Tak, tak! Chodź!

Rozalia wywróciła oczami, zamknęła laptop i ruszyła za matką, nieco zaniepokojona tym wesołym tonem. Kiedy zjawiły się na korytarzu, Rozalia usłyszała męski głos.

— Mamo?

— Wiesz, kochanie... bo ty zawsze byłaś taka nieśmiała i nigdy nie przyprowadzałaś chłopców do domu, a syn sąsiadki bardzo cię lubi, więc pomyślałam...

Rozalia zamarła.

Słowa matki przestały mieć znaczenie.

Strach przed wyrzuceniem z domu przestał mieć znaczenie.

Ogarnęła ją złość.

**Teraz.**

— Pamiętacie te całą Rozalię?

— Córkę bogaczy, która nagle zniknęła?

— Mhm

— Co z nią?

— Widziałam ją ostatnio na mieście! A potem spotkałam jej babcię.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak, tak! I wiecie co? Rodzice ją wywalili!

— Jak to?

— Gówniara oświadczyła im, że jest facetem! Nawet, gdy ją widziałam, ubierała się jak facet! I miała krótkie włosy! A piersi to chyba se zabandażowała, chociaż znając tych homo-trans-pojebów to pewnie usunęła je nożyczkami! No wariatka! I jeszcze z inną babą szła!

— Ohyda!

— A wiecie co jest najlepsze?

— Co?

— Że próbowała mi wmówić, że jest szczęśliwa, a przecież nie da się być szczęśliwym będąc kimś takim!


End file.
